1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device which includes a plurality of operation modes and which can set a processing content of each of the operation modes for each prescribed setting item.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) including a plurality of operation modes can set a processing content of each of the operation modes for each prescribed setting item.
For example, a conventional MFP includes operation modes such as a copy mode, a fax mode, an electronic mail (e-mail) mode and a scanner mode. Such a conventional MFP can set the processing content for each setting item. For example, the setting item is an image quality, a density and paper or the like in the copy mode; an image quality, a density and a redial or the like in the fax mode; an image quality, a density and an e-mail address or the like in the e-mail mode; and an image quality, a density and a resolution or the like in the scanner mode.
In the conventional MFP, the setting items are assigned to a software keys group displayed on a display unit in response to an operation of a menu key, and a software keys group displayed on the display unit during a standby state of each of the operation modes. When the MFP detects that an operation has been performed on a software key assigned with a setting item, the display unit displays a setting screen for performing a setting operation on such a setting item. Accordingly, a setting can be made with respect to such a setting item.
According to another conventional art, an MFP is capable of assigning a setting item to a hardware keys group, which may be operated regardless of the operation mode taking convenience of an operator into consideration. Such a hardware keys group is known as “Favorite Key” or “ANYKEY”.
According to a still another conventional art, an MFP can assign a key with a function for switching modes between a copy mode and a fax mode.
However, the conventional MFPs are required to select the setting item to be assigned to the hardware keys group from limited choices.
In addition, the setting items assigned to the software keys group displayed on the display unit in response to the operation of the menu key and the software keys group displayed on the display unit during the standby state of each of the operation modes are fixed and cannot be changed.
Thus, in the conventional MFP, there is inconvenience when performing the setting operation of each setting item.